With Slain Dragon
by AliceRulesMyWorld
Summary: So we all know Ash joined Daybreak and that he promised to come back. So when he does, he brings the dangers of Daybreak with him...and to Mary-Lynnette
1. Chapter 1

**I'm a first person writer; if that bugs you this one is going to be completely in the first person so…**

**Mary Lynnette POV**

When Ash said he would come back in a year, I could feel that he would come back. Your soul mate always does. Mark was so lucky. He didn't have to be away from _his_ soul mate. But, then, Jade didn't have so many things to atone for as Ash did. It had been eleven months and twenty four days since Ash left. That meant he'd be back. '_With Slain Dragon!' _He had told me. He'd be back soon. I didn't get quite as much out of star watching as I used to. They used to be my favorite sight but now, it was those ever changing eyes. I did love this hill. This was the first time Ash and I were ever truly together; when our minds connected through the blood, when we faced Jeremy together…The two things I loved most together. Ash and I kissed under the stars that night, and we would kiss again when he got back, under these stars. "I miss you, Ash." I whispered to myself. "More than you know."

"I missed you, too." Said the voice I had wanted to hear since the moment he left. "Ash!" I bounced up—literally—and ran too him, wrapping my arms around him. "You're here." And those were all the words I could get out before he wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me. We kissed a little laid down under the stars, facing each other with our elbows planted on the ground and our fingers intertwined with each other's. We talked about what had been going on in the past year and kissed a little. He told me about circle daybreak and his 'slain dragon' and we kissed a little. Okay, we spent most of that time kissing. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you, too." Then I quoted myself from earlier. "More than you know."

We fell asleep like, that, fingers entwined in front of us.

The sun woke me up, and if _I_ had to wake up _Ash_ had to wake up, so I woke him up with a mini-kiss. He kissed me back and then decided not to let me go. "Ash, if we don't get home, Mark's going to attempt to kill you and Jade, Rowan and Kestrel will tie me to a chair and demand I tell them exactly what happened." He looked at me skeptically. "Okay, but Jade could still take me by herself; she wouldn't need Rowan and Kestrel in order to tie me down!"

"True. Well, let's go then. For your sanity," he said teasingly.

"Thanks, babe. I love you."

"I love you, too Mare."

**Ash POV**

I really didn't want to go home. I loved being alone with Mare, talking to Mare, just laying with her, just _being_ with her. "I'd rather face your brother. Should we go to your house?"

"Sure. He's less scary than the thought of being questioned be his soul mate."

Isn't that the truth?

We walked and their stood mark. He looked funny, sitting in the arm chair, the place where her dad should've been. "I covered for the two of you." He said, in answer to my unspoken question. "Now, Ash Redfern, where did you take my sister and what were you two doing?"

"Mark!" Mary-Lynnette admonished. "Head out of the gutter!"

"Well, Mare." He replied, "Think how this sounds." He cleared his throat. "You were out, the entire night, with your boyfriend, whom you haven't seen in a year."

Mare and I spoke at the same time. "When you put it like that…" and I said, "When you say it that way…"


	2. Warning

**MARY LYNNETTE POV**

"Mary-Lynnette?" Ash asked later that night. Weird, I thought he was sleeping.

"Yeah?"

"I have to tell you something." Those words never mean anything good. There classic to the break-up scene. But he's my soul mate. I'm being silly.

"Okay."

"So I joined Circle Daybreak…"

"You joined _what_?"

"It's kind of an organization for anyone who wants to stop conflict between the night world and your world." I raised my eyebrows. "Hey, our worlds are still separate at the moment. Eventually no, but for right now… Anyways, it's dangerous." I took his hand. "That means _you're_ in danger."

"I know."

"Mare, anything coming after me could kill you."

"I know."

"And you really think you want me?"

I shook my head, "I _know_."

"I just had to tell you that; to give your fair warning."

"I love you, Ash."

"I love you, too, Mare. Whatever happens, you should know that."

**AshPOV**

"I love you, too, Mare. Whatever happens, you should know that." I'm a horrible 'person' for lacking a better word. I shouldn't do this to Mare. She deserved better than being chased by a bunch of ravenous Night World creatures that wanted nothing more to tear me apart—starting with my heart. But I would never let anything hurt her. I couldn't—it would kill me, and I'd have to stake myself. Don't think I wouldn't. Gosh, and we thought Mark and Jade were the 'Romeo and Juliet' couple out of both the couples. Apparently that's us, though. I had just proved that.


End file.
